Falling in Love with your Best Friend's Love
by Bright Eyes 13
Summary: Let's just say some interesting couples form, some that aren't as common...basically it's just a good read if you're into interesting twists...oh, and this story happens when the characters are about a year older than when the first series stopped.
1. Sad News

Okie dokie, this one's for you, God's little fallen angle.  
  
Ichigo and Masaya walked down the beach hand in hand. The ocean water came up over there feet.  
"I love you," Masaya says, taking both of Ichigo's hands and turning towards her.  
"I love you too," Ichigo answers him, looking longily into his eyes.  
Then Masaya tilts his head down, and slowly presses his lips against Ichigo's. He then puts his arms around her waist, and she puts her arms around his neck. Then they really kiss pastionatly for a while.  
All of sudden, Masaya pushes Ichigo down on the ground. Ichigo looks up and gasps. She realizes that Masaya has turned into Deep Blue. She cries out.  
"Heh, buh-bye," he says, then leaves.  
Ichigo falls down on the sand and starts to cry. The sky sympathizes with her.  
Alienspaceship  
"I am going to win her over," Kish says to Pai. They are both sitting on Kish's bed, and Kish is leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head while Pai is sitting Indian style, reading a magazine. "We need to go to Earth tomorrow."  
"Okay," Pai says, fed up. He has tried and tried to make Kish get over Ichigo, but it never works, so he just goes along with it now. He still hates to have to put up with Kish always talking about Ichigo, though. Ichigo this, Ichigo that. He doesn't see why she is so special.  
"And I have the perfect way to get her to like me."  
"Okay, but what about Masaya."  
"I already took care of him..." Pai doesn't even want to know. "Then what's your plan?" he asks.  
"Okay, it's to find out everything she likes and then to impress her with what he thinks is exactly like her perfect guy. Perfect, huh?"  
"Sure, but how are you going to find out what she likes?" Pai asks, not really caring.  
"With you."  
"Okay, whatever," Pai says, getting up. "I'm going to bed."  
"Okay, later."  
"Yeah..."  
Café Mew Mew  
"Ichigo! Ice water, table 9! Go, go!" Ryou says, pushing Ichigo out the door. Ichigo just slumps off.  
"What is up with her?" Keiichero asks Ryou, taking some dishes and starting to wash them.  
"I don't know. All I know is that I'm being to lineant. I should fire her," Ryou says, pulling out a chair and sitting on it. "I mean, so what if she is a Mew Mew?"  
"Well, don't be too hare on her. Something's probably just happened with Masaya."  
"Well, I'd like to know what that is."  
With Kish and Pai  
"Okay, we're hitting Earth's atmosphere in 3, 2, 1," Pai says, then whoosh, they land.  
"Okay, now, go, go, go!" Kish says, pushing Pai out of the ship. Pai just shakes his head.  
Pai goes to Café Mew Mew. He goes through the front door.  
"Oh, Pai!" he hears Pudding say as soon as he walks in. She runs to him and jumps on his back. "Where's Tart?"  
"She didn't come," Pai says, pulling at Pudding's arms, trying to get her off.  
"Oh. Then you can be my friend for now," Pudding says, holding him tighter.  
He finally gets her off, and then he looks for Ichigo. He finds her slowly walking to the kitchen.  
"Hey," he says, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Can you take a break?"  
"Um, let me ask my boss," she says, going into the kitchen.  
She comes back out. "Yeah, he said sure, but to make it quick," she says, not taking in what was really happening.  
"Hopefully it will do her some good," Ryou says to Keiichero, back in the kitchen.  
"Okay then, let's get this over with," Pai says, taking her arm and leading her out the door. In Ichigo's dazed state, she doesn't even realize what he said, and how he said it.  
Um, good? Bad? Whatever, just review 


	2. Talking

Pai lead Ichigo to the closest park. Then he sat down on a bench, and she did the same.  
"So, how are you?" Pai asks, trying to think of a way to get started.  
"Okay..." Ichigo answers, looking off into space.  
"Okay, this is bugging me. What's wrong?" Pai asks, finally fed up after staring at her for a while, thinking she might finish the "okay...".  
"Oh, Pai!" Ichigo looses it, "You have no idea! Masaya, he, well, he turned into Deep Blue! And he was mean, and I cried, and I-it's all over!" she finishes falling into his shoulder and sobbing.  
'Oh, so this is how Kish fixed it,' Pai thinks to himself.  
"Oh, that's really bad," Pai says, taking her and rocking her.  
Ichigo sniffles. "Where's Kish? I know he still likes me, and I'd like someone to like me, now that, well, Masaya's gone..."  
"Kish is back at the spaceship. I'll take you there," Pai answers holding onto Ichigo and flying up.  
While he heads there he gets a strange feeling. He doesn't know what it means. It haunts him....  
  
"Kish!" Ichigo says when she sees him, and she runs to him and throws her arms around him.  
"Um, Ichigo..." Kish says, looking a little lost.  
"She's a little crazy right now, after, you know, the thing with Masaya," Pai helps out, by whispering it to Kish.  
"Oh," Kish says, holding Ichigo and running his hands over her.  
Ichigo just cries into his chest. Okay, my mind is blank, seriously blank. Maybe I'll think over this tonight. Um... you could help if ya want. And if I do think of something, I won't update until someone reviews. So yeah... I don't always do the review thing. Just this time. I have other stories to work on, and if I feel that no one is reading this one, then I'll just delete it. 


	3. Terrible News for Kish

Okie dokie, since that last one was such a short chapter, I'll try to make this one longer!  
"So...what should I do now?" Kish asks Pai, leaning back against his arms. They are in Kish's room, again, but of course, it isn't the same one as before.  
"I don't know. I could still learn some more stuff about her, just incase Masaya snaps out of it," Pai says, having no idea why he said it.  
"Good idea," Kish says, and Pai sighs at relief that it worked, even if he didn't mean to say it.  
"Okay, so tomorrow you can go down to the Café and talk to Ichigo some more."  
"Okay..." Pai says, a little nervous.  
All night he tosses and turns. He is sooo nervous, and he doesn't know why.  
  
In the morning Pai heads to Café Mew Mew again. When he gets there he goes through almost the same procedure with Pudding and asking Ichigo and her asking her boss.  
This time (though Pai didn't know it and probably would not care, but I feel like putting it) Ryou told Keiichero that the reason for him letting her go was because, "It worked last time."  
Anywayz, Pai walked with Ichigo this time, and she talked to him.  
"So, howz Kish?" Ichigo asks, skipping along.  
"Um, you just saw him yesterday," Pai says, tired of talking about Kish already.  
"I know, but things could have changed..." Ichigo says, stopping and looking back at Pai.  
"What?" Pai asks, looking behind him to make sure that it isn't anything behind him, but there's nothing there.  
"Oh, nothing..." Ichigo says, dropping her head and staring at the ground. She just walks straight and almost walks into a tree.  
"I know that something is wrong," Pai says, steering her away from the tree.  
"Well...Okay, I know I can trust you, can't I?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay, well, as Kish's friend, you know how he can get, don't you? Obsessed, and paranoid, and always having to be near me, and to win me, most of all," Ichigo says, looking down again. "Well, I don't really like Kish. I just needed someone to love me last night, and I regret doing that now... and well, you know, what should I do?"

Okay! I added more, but then my computer froze!! I am soooooo mad!!!! Anywayz....a review will help. Hugs&Kisses


	4. Ichigo's Confession

"Well...maybe you should...um....how about you, well, do you actually kinda like someone other than Masaya?" Pai answers her.  
"Well....I don't really like Masaya anymore, and I do like someone else...." Ichigo says, looking down and blushing.  
"Who is it? You can tell me if you want, I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay."  
"Well...I like you," Ichigo says, looking up into his eyes, searching in them for something.  
"Oh..." Pai says, looking down.  
"Sorry...you probably just like me as a friend and you are probably mad that I gave you this to put up with. Me liking you and all...but it's okay, I'll leave," Ichigo says, walking away.  
Pai just stands there, and then he runs up to her and says, "No, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. I might have to think about this, though. Just give me some time, and I promise I won't break your heart."  
"How do you know?" Ichigo asks, looking up into his eyes.  
"I just do," Pai says, floating up, then he waves and flies away.  
  
That night Pai had a dream....  
Pai's dream  
"Ichigo! Where are you?!" Pai says, running through a forest.  
"Pai? Pai!" Ichigo says, running up to him.  
"Oh Ichigo, I decided what to do! I love you, and I have from the first day I laid eyes on you, and I will love you forever!" Pai says, hugging Ichigo.  
"Oh Pai!" Ichigo answers his testimony, and then she cries the happiest tears into his shoulder.  
End of Pai's dream  
  
In the morning Pai goes to the Café. He remembers the dream as really happening. (You know how dreams can get, well, at least for me, sometimes I don't know if they happened or not!)  
Pai goes into the Café and goes up to Ichigo.  
"Hey," he says, holding her and giving her a kiss.  
"Hi..." Ichigo says, looking at him, sort of giving him a signal to say something.  
Pai just smiles at her.  
"I've got to go talk to Kish. Somehow work this out," Pai says, letting go of her and walking away.  
Ichigo just watches him leave and then she runs into the bathroom and cries.  
  
** Okay, I felt like leaving it here and posting something else later. Hehehehe**


	5. Crying Gets You Nowhere

**Sorry if this isn't one of my best chapter writings.**

After Pai left the café, he went back to the ship to find Kish.

On his way he thought over what he should tell Kish.

'Well, I could just tell him the truth, that would be the easiest way,' he thought to himself. 'But then again, I could tell him that she fell in love with another guy, and they moved away, and that I don't know where they went. Oh, I don't know!'

He finally just decides to go with whatever he ends up saying, so he flys to the ship, planning on that.

He enters the door, and after looking in several places, he finds Kish in the Rec. Room.

"Hey, what news do you have?" Kish asks Pai as soon as he walks in.

**With Ichigo**

"Oh, what happened?" Ichigo mumbles to herself, sobbing.

At the moment she's sitting in the corner of the staff bathroom, crying her heart out.

Knock, knock.

She doesn't answer and waits to see if the person will go away.

"Ichigo?" she hears Ryou ask. She doesn't answer. "Ichigo, I know you're in there."

"What do you want?" she asks, pouting.

"Are you okay?" he asks, in a concerned tone.

"Yeno," she mumbles, not understandably.

"I'm going to come in," he says, trying to get her to fess up.

"The door's locked," she mumbles, but he can understand her this time.

"No it isn't," he says, turning the handle and coming in.

Ichigo just glares at him.

"Well, if you're going to mope, you might as well do it somewhere more comfortable," he says, holding his hand out.

"Whatever..." Ichigo says, taking his hand and getting up.

Ryou pulls her down the stairs to his room. When he gets there he sits on the bed and waits to see what she'll do next.

She ends up sitting next to him, but a ways away.

"So what's wrong?" Ryou asks her in a concerned tone.

"I, well, I told Pai that I like him," she says, putting her head down.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Ryou asks, confused.

"Yes, but he never answered me, and the next day it was as if nothing had happened."

"Oh, well, maybe you should talk to him about it," Ryou says, getting up and starting to walk towards the door.

"Yeah..." Ichigo answers him, thinking over it.

**With Pai**

"I like Ichigo," Pai says, staying away from Kish.

"What..." Kish says, thinking he hadn't heard him right.

"I like Ichigo, and there's nothing you can do about it," Pai says, staring at Kish.

**Okay, I think that's good enough. I want to update my other stories, so yeah....**


	6. The Beginning of the Ending

**Wow, okay, this is going to be very different, probably, because I haven't written this kind of story in a long time….but I guess I'll give it a shot, but don't ridicule it if it's really bad…just laugh and walk away.**

"You…like Ichigo?" Kish asks, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah…" Pai says looking away, "Do you have a problem with it!" he says giving Kish a threatening look.

"YEAH! How could you like Ichigo? She's mine, so don't even try to take her a away from me!" he finishes and storms out of the room.

_Well, that couldn't have gone any worse…_ Pai thinks to himself.

**With Ichigo**

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take a break, think you can handle it without me?" Ichigo asks, opening the door to the café and looking back.

"Yeah, we've got it all under control Ichigo, no worry," Zakura says, trying not to laugh.

Once Ichigo leaves they all let out a long breath.

"I'm so glad she finally realized that she needed to take a break," Mint says, all the tension flowing out of her body.

"Yeah, even I'm not as klutzy as she's been lately…" Lettuce remarks, and everybody starts laughing.

**With Kish**

After storming out of the spaceship, Kish heads straight over to the Café Mew Mew.

"Where's Ichigo?" Kish asks angrily, storming into the café.

"Um, she went on break a couple of minutes ago…" Lettuce says, trying not to drop the tray she's holding.

"Yeah, you just missed her," Pudding says, a smile radiating her face, "And you know, I'm going to go on break soon too, and you should come with me, and we can play!"

"Um…I dunno, I---"

Mint cuts Kish off, "How about we take a walk outside Kish?…you look pretty tense…"

"Okay…"

**With Pai**

_Okay, now what?_

**With Ichigo**

_I don't know if I should do this…oh well, I'm already here, so I guess I'm going to…_

She climbs up into the spaceship in search of Pai.

**With Kish and Mint**

"So, what's wrong?" Mint asks while they walk beside each other, a look of true concern on her face.

"Oh…well…you wouldn't understand…" Kish says, looking away.

"Try me."

"Well, it's just…" Kish looks perplexed.

Mint grabs his shoulders and turns him towards her, "You know you can tell me anything right? And I promise not to tell a single soul."

"Okay…" Kish says, looking for the right words.

"Well?"

"It's just, well, you know how I like Ichigo, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Pai's all of a sudden decided that he likes her too…"

"Well, do you know who she likes?"

"Probably Pai."

"Why do say that?" Mint asks, truly trying to be a good friend, but starting to sound way too much like a therapist. She starts walking again.

"Well, Pai's just too perfect, especially now that he's grown his hair out, and he's just way more better than me…" he says, catching up to her.

"Oh, Kish, it may be that Ichigo likes Pai more, but that doesn't have anything to do with him being better than you…"

"Well, who do you think is better?"

**With Pai and Ichigo**

"Ichigo, what---"

"Don't talk right now. I don't know what's gotten into you, but we need to talk about it. Earlier today you acted like nothing had happened yesterday. Remember? I told you that I liked you and you promised that you wouldn't break my heart, but then this morning you _did_ when you acted like that…." Ichigo looks away, a flood of tears about to come out of her eyes at any moment.

"But Ichigo…last night, in a forest, we kissed, and…don't you remember that?" he looks confused, as he reaches towards her.

"Pai, I don't know what's wrong with you!" she says, pushing him away. She walks towards the door and then turns back towards him, "Maybe you just got me confused with another girl…I'm sure that there are tons out there that like you…"

"What?..." he gets even more confused.

She just rolls her eyes and storms away.

**With Kish and Mint**

Mint stops and looks at Kish, studying him.

"Um, well, I guess I think you are better," Mint says, frustrated with what she was feeling when she compared the two of them.

"You _guess_?" Kish says, not happy with her choice of words.

"Oh, I dunno, I think---" she cuts herself off, not wanting to say what she felt.

"You think what?" Kish asks, as he starts to get angry, "You think that Pai is _so much _better than me? Is that it?"

"No Kish!" Mint says, turning to face him straight on, trying to fight back tears, "I think that I'm starting to like you!"

Kish just stands there, shocked at what she just said and trying to digest it.

Mint can't hold back the tears any longer, and she turns around and runs away.

**Okay…well, that's all for now. I was going to finish it with this last chapter, but I think I'm going to hold off on that. Hopefully someone reads this because I've gotten reviews from people wanting me to finish this…so I will, probably in the next chapter…Coming Soon.**


End file.
